I'm So Worry
by mamanyadedeksehun
Summary: Kehawatiran Yifan tentang keadaan Yixing yang harus masuk rumah sakit akibat epicglocemi. Diambil dari kejadian kemarin pas Yixing masuk rumah sakit - YAOI, Krislay, Fanxing, KRAY


**Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing**

 **FANXING**

 **Fluffy, romance, komedi**

 **Mama Sehun**

...

Hari libur bukannya bangun siang malah kebangun pagi. Jam 9, menurut gue ini masih masih terlalu awal mengingat gue baru mulai tidur jam 4 pagi. Padahal niatnya mau tidur seharian sebelum besok pagi harus berangkat ke London. Biasalah artis terkenal, wajar kan kalau sibuk.

Gue lempar handuk kecil yang tadi gue pakai buat mengeringkan rambut ke atas tempat tidur, lalu gue berjalan ke arah cermin besar yang tertempel di pintu lemari. Hari ini gue lagi rajin, bangun pagi terus langsung mandi, biasanya pergi mandi kalau mau ada syuting doang, kalo nggak ya digonggong dulu sama pacar.

Biasalah pacar gue suka ribet, ibu-ibu banget gitu. Gue pakein daster cocok deh kayaknya hahaha. Nggak denger kan doi XD.

Ngomongin pacar gue yang super cerewet itu bikin gue kangen pengen telepon. Setelah acara memuji diri sendiri di depan cermin selesai, gue berjalan ke arah meja untuk mengambil ponsel lalu duduk bersila dia atas kasur. Gue mendial nomor Yixing. Cowok gue yang paling cakep.

Setelah sempat nggak diangkat, akhirnya dipanggilan kedua ada suara mbak-mbak menyapa indra pendengar gue. Sejak kapan suara cowok gue berubah gini?

"Yixing mana?"

'Em... Ada lagi istirahat' Jawab si mbak-mbak yang ternyata _little scretaris_ nya Yixing. Yang selalu ada buat buat Yixing dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Kok gue keliatan cemburu yah?

Oke, bye.

"Istirahat? Dia baru pulang atau memang belum bangun?" Tanya gue yang entah kenapa kurang yakin sama jawaban mbak-mbak ini.

"Em... Gini Fan, sebenernya..."

Dia menggangtung kalimatnya, bikin jantung gue dua kali lipat lebih cepat berdetak karena penasaran. Pikiran gue udah mikir yang nggak-nggak, padahal siapa tahu mbak-mbak ini mau bilang kalau sebenernya Yixing lagi berak tapi dia gengsi buat ngomong.

'Yixing masuk rumah sakit Fan' Katanya, sedikit berbisik tapi itu jelas banget di kuping gue.

"APA?" Gue langsung memekik dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Astaga, astaga... Sejak kapan? Kenapa nggak kasih kabar?" Dengan wajah panik dan pikiran kacau akhirnya gue cuma bisa mondar-mandir di kamar.

'Tadi pagi jam 8. Sebenrnya dia udah dari kemarin keliatan pucat tapi dia bilang nggak papa, dan tadi pagi dia hampir mau pingsan akhirnya kita langsung bawa ke rumah sakit' Ungkapnya dengan tenang.

Tapi gue yang nggak tenang. Mana bisa gue tenang disaat pacar gue lagi terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Oke ini memang lebay, tapi please, apapun yang terjadi sama Yixing itu nggak bisa dianggap main-main. Daya tahan tubuhnya lemah, tapi dia sok kuat, dan akhirnya sakit. Nggak cuma sekali dua kali gue denger dia sakit, tapi ini mungkin parahnya sampai harus masuk rumah sakit. Dan gue makin tersiksa sama keadaan gue sendiri yang nggak bisa ada di samping dia, yang ada gue nanti dimaki-maki sama Yixing karena terlalu gegabah.

"Mana dia sekarang?" Suara gue terdengar menuntut.

'Lagi istirahat di kamar, ini gue lagi ngurus administrasi' Katanya.

Gue menghela nafas, nggak tahu lagi harus ngomong apa karena yang gue butuhkan sekarang adalah ngomong sama Yixing, bila perlu gue berangkat sekarang juga ke Shanghai.

"Apa kata dokter?" Gue kembali bertanya ketika kepikiran sama hal ini.

'Epiglocemia'

"Apaan tuh? Nggak usah pake nama keren gue nggak ngerti"

'Dia kekurangan gula darah'

Gue berdecak sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja di sudut kamar "Pasti gara-gara diet" Gumam gue sambil inget-inget kalau Yixing emang lagi menghindari gula, karena berat badannya naik. Ya ampun, ribet banget si dia kek cewek. Beneran gue pakein daater lama-lama.

"Yaudah, nanti hubungi gue kalau udah sampai kamar Yixing" Kata gue sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Dengan sedikit kasar gue meletakan ponsel di meja sampai mengeluarkan bunyi benturan. Gue terdiam sambil memikirkan satu hal yang terus terngiang sejak gue tahu keadaan Yixing. Apa gue harus nekat buat samperin Yixing? Kalau minta ijin pasti nggak bakal dibolehin.

Akhirnya gue kembali mengambil posel dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Cuma satu orang yang bisa bantu gue kalau lagi mumet begini. Gue mendial nomor Luhan, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung menyapa, walau suaranya kek ogah-ogahan gitu.

"Bro, Yixing masuk rumah sakit" Gue langsung berbicara ke inti tanpa membalas sapaan dia.

'Iya gue tahu' Jawabnya enteng.

"Apa? Lo tahu tapi nggak kasih tahu gue? Jahat demi Tuhan Yesus!" Omel gue bikin Luhan berdecak malas sambil menghela nafas. "Kayaknya kalau tadi gue nggak telepon ke hp Yixing, nggak ada yang kasih tahu gue. Setiap ada yang terjadi sama Yixing kenapa selalu lo duluan yang tahu? Pacarnya gue atau elo si" Lanjut gue dengan panjang lebar tanpa merubah nada suaranya.

'Sumpah lo bacot banget, Fan pagi-pagi. Bikin hari gue ternodai aeh' Gue hampir mau menyela tapi Luhan memotong.

'Lo berapa tahun si pacaran sama Yixing? Gini aja nggak ngerti. Bego!' Gue mau menyela lagi tapi Luhan kembali menimpali 'Dengerin gue! Seharusnya lo ngerti, Yixing tuh nggak mau bikin lo hawatir. Lo kan orangnya sradak-sruduk, nanti tahu-tahu lo udah sampe aja di rumah sakit. Berantakan deh semuanya, lo ketahuan, mampus! Belum lagi lo dimaki-maki sama Yixing, mampus dua kali" Ujar Luhan, bikin gue diem sambil mikirin apa yang dia bilang.

Ya bener si apa yang dia bilang, tadi baru aja gue kepikiran buat samperin Yixing sekarang juga. Luhan ini emang sahabat yang paling ngerti sama hubungan gue dan Yixing, nggak heran kalau Yixing betah banget curhat sama Luhan sampe semaleman, bahkan nggak menghiraukan gue yang merengek minta ditemenin bobo.

"Terus lo mau samperin dia ke rumah sakit?" Tanya gue setelah hening beberapa saat.

'Kalau ditanya si jelas mau Fan, tapi tadi Yixing bilang nggak usah katanya dia cuma lemes doang karena kekurangan gula darah. Gue tunggu kondisi selanjutnya aja, syukur, syukur membaik, tapi kalau makin parah gue bakal ke sana secepatnya' Jelas Luhan.

Gue manggut-manggut tapi sedikit cemberut mengingat tadi Luhan bilang 'kata Yixing', itu berati dia sempet ngobrol sama Yixing, sedangkan gue tadi cuma ngobrol sama scretarisnya doang. Pokoknya nanti kalau gue udah jadi suaminya, Yixing harus menomor satukan gue. Luhan bye!

Tiba-tiba pikiran gue buyar semuanya saat ada suara aneh yang ikut-ikutan menyaut di telepon. Gue lalu menyengrit ketika Luhan ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan suara aneh yang dibuat-buat. Agak jijay gue dengernya.

"Lo lagi ngapain si?" Tanya gue.

'Hehehe ini lagi main sama kucing gue' Jawabnya sambil cengengesan. Padahal gue ngarang.

"Lo nggak lagi melampisakannya sama kucing lo kan Lu-ge?" Kata gue dengan hati-hati sambil memanggil namanya dengan sopan.

'Anjrit! Ya nggak lah, gue masih waras pitak!'

Gue pun ketawa cekikikan sambil pukulin kasur "Gue takut lo khilaf Lu. Makanya cari pacar!"

'Gue tutup aja deh kalo lo mau ngeledekin gue jomblo. Ganggu banget' Dia ngomel sambil bisik-bisik mengumpat.

"Helaah sensi amat bos. Yaudeh lanjutin sono main sama kucingnya, gue mau telepon ayang gue dulu" Setelah itu Luhan langsung matiin teleponnya. Wakakak, Jomblo emang sensian ye XD.

Setelah beberapa saat tiba-tiba gue mendapat pesan dari nomor tak dikenal, pas gue buka ternyata dari scretaris Yixing, dia bilang Yixing udah lumayan membaik setelah di kasih infus dan gue pun langsung bernafas lega mendengarnya. Tapi tetep aja rasanya belum puas kalo belum omelin pacar gue yang ganjen itu, akhirnya gue mencoba meneleponnya.

Kali ini langsung diangkat, tapi lagi-lagi yang angkat telepon bukan Yixing, tapi mbak-mbak yang tadi. Tanpa membalas sapaannya gue langsung suru dia buat kasih ponselnya ke Yixing.

Sebelumnya gue mendengar ada perdebatan kecil antara Yixing dengan si pengangkat telepon, kalau nggak salah dengar, Yixing agak sebel karena mbak-mbak ini ngasih tahu ke gue tentang kondisinya yang kurang baik. Benar kata Luhan, Yixing sengaja nggak kasih tahu gue. Tapi dia juga dodol, nanti juga gue bakal tahu lewat berita, dan saat itu juga gue bakal marah sama dia karena nggak kasih tahu apa-apa.

'Halo?' Sapanya dengan lemah.

Dan gue malah diem, bingung mau bilang apa. Boro-boro mau ngomelin dia, yang ada gue udah sedih duluan denger suaranya yang lemes.

"Kenapa nggak kasih kabar kalau kamu sakit?" Dengan sangat hati-hati akhirnya pertanyaan ini pun keluar walau gue sudah tahu jawabannya.

'Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa'

Tuh, gitu mulu jawabannya, bikin gue kesel. Udah jelas masuk rumah sakit masih bilang nggak kenapa-kenapa. Gue tabokin juga nih pantatnya kalo ketemu.

"Jangan selalu bilang nggak kenapa-kenapa. Kalau kamu ngerasa sakit, kamu ngerasa lelah, kamu ngerasa capek, bilang dong sayang, jangan selalu bilang fine, fine. Kamu itu manusia, bukan robot" Akhirnya gue lepas kontrol saking keselnya karena sifat sok-sokanya Yixing.

'Dear, i'm ok'

"Epiglocemia sayang, e-pi-glo-ce-mia" Gue tahan-tahan supaya nggak terdengar marah-marah.

Nanti dia balik marah teleponnya malah ditutup.

'Iya Yifan, iya...'

"Ini pasti gara-gara diet konyol kamu itu. Kamu mau sekurus apa lagi si? Bahkan berat badan kamu naik 5 kilo, 10 kilo buat aku nggak masalah, yang penting kamu sehat. Jangan bikin hawatir Xing..." Sumpah ini gue rasa-rasanya sampe pengen nangis saking hawatirnya sama Yixing. Bandel banget dibilangin.

Duh kenapa gue berasa jadi emaknya dia yak.

Dan Yixing menghela nafas 'Sayang, dengerin aku. Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa, cuma kecapean doang. Kamu nggak usah lebay oke?'

"Aku pikir wajar kalau aku kayak gini" Gue langsung menyela dengan nada sedikit marah karena merasa tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Yixing "Aku pacar kamu loh, Xing. Bahkan Luhan kayaknya lebih tahu segala-galanya dari pada aku. Pacar kamu dia atau aku?" Gue lepas kontrol lagi.

Beberapa detik berikutnya gue langsung berdecak kesal sambil bangun dari kasur karena Yixing malah diam tak merespon apapun. Entah dia jadi ikut-ikutan kesel karena gue omelin atau mungkin dia lagi mikirin apa yang gue bilang tadi. Ya maklum, pacar gue ini kalo mikir emang agak lama.

"Xing, aku nggak setiap saat ada di dekat kamu, aku jauh, harusnya kamu ngerti gimana hawatirnya aku kalau denger kamu kenapa-kenapa" Suara gue melembut, mencoba untuk mengimbangi keadaan Yixing.

Gue baru inget, Yixing emang selalu diam setiap gue lagi marah-marah, dia bakal mulai bicara ketika amarah gue mereda. Itu lah cara dia yang bikin gue nggak bisa marah lama-lama. Beruntung banget kan gue punya Zhang Yixing.

'Maaf ya, aku bikin kamu hawatir lagi' Lirihnya dengan lembut bikin gue lemes dan langsung kembali duduk di atas kasur.

Agak sebel si, gue dari tadi ngomong panjang lebar cuma dijawab segitu doang. Ya gue juga mikir, mungkin keadaan di sana agak ramai karena banyak staff yang jagain Yixing di Rumah Sakit makanya dari tadi Yixing ngomongnya dikit-dikit.

Gue maklumin, dia emang masih suka nggak nyaman kalau ada orang asing yang tahu tentang hubungannya sama gue. Atau mungkin dia malah malu punya pacar kek gue? Nggak mungkin lah ya, Yixing pasti bangga punya pacar aktor terkenal kayak gue.

'Aku bukannya nggak mau kasih tahu kamu Fan, aku cuma nggak mau kamu hawatir berlebihan. Demi Tuhan, aku baik-baik aja. Apalagi abis diomelin sama kamu, rasanya aku jadi lebih baikan kok hihi' Katanya sambil cekikikan.

 _Well_ , dia memang selalu berusaha menghibur siapapun, karena dia nggak mau bikin orang hawatir dan ngerasa kasian sama dia. Kurang apa lagi Zhang Yixing ini? Kurang-kurangin aja ganjennya.

"Xing, nikah yuk!" ajak gue tiba-tiba.

Entahlah, gue kepikiran aja pengen cepet-cepet nikah sama Yixing. Abis lama-kelamaan capek juga menjalin hubungan tapi ngumpet-ngumpet begini kayak teroris.

Oke gue akui hubungan gue sama Yixing memang nggak wajar, tapi kami bukan satu-satunya, tapi salah satunya. Gue juga pengen kayak pasangan-pasangan gay yang lain, yang bisa tinggl satu rumah, jalan-jalan bareng, mesra-mesraan nggak tahu malu. Gue pengen, tapi nggak semudah ituuu!

'Iya, nanti ya...' Jawab Yixing dengan tenang.

Untuk saat ini gue nggak mengharapkan Yixing bakal bilang 'ya', karena gue ngerti. Ini nggak semudah yang gue bayangkan, belum lagi minta restu orang tua, itu yang paling susah. Orang tua mana yang mau anak paling gantengnya jadi homo, itu cuma ada di fanfiction YAOI ajah.

Gue suka bacain fanfiction ngomong-ngomong.

" _Well._.. Lamaran gue ditolak lagi" Dumel gue sambil menghela nafas.

'Nggak ditolak Fan, semuanya butuh waktu. _Please_ jangan mulai' Ujar Yixing yang sebenarnya sudah gue denger kalimat ini berkali-kali setiap gue ajak dia buat nikah.

Gue tersenyum walau nyatanya Yixing nggak tahu "Aku bakal tetep nunggu kok" Mata gue menerawang ke langit biru yang terlihat dari jendela.

Yixing menghela nafas dan gue merasa kalau dia juga tersenyum di seberang sana 'Terimakasih Wu Yifan, aku mencintaimu' Katanya, setengah berbisik. Mungkin takut terdengar orang-orang di sana.

"Aku lebih lebih mencintai kamu" Balas gue dengan memberinya kecupan kecupan alay, dan Yixing berakhir tertawa lepas.

Ah rindunya aku dengar suara ketawa kamu, Yang.

"Kata dokter kamu harus nginap atau boleh langsung pulang?" Tanya gue sambil membanting diri di atas tempat tidur.

'Aku masih harus menyelesaikan syuting sayang, jadi nanti siang aku juga sudah _take off_ dari rumash sakit' Jelasnya dengan tenang dan tanpa beban.

"APA?" Jelas gue memekik "Kamu langsung syuting? Kamu baru aja keluar rumah sakit sayang. Siapa yang tega-teganya nyuru kamu buat berangkat syuting? Memangnya nggak ada toleransi? Apa perlu aku yang ngomong sama sutradaranya?" Lagi-lagi gue lepas kontrol.

Gue nggak peduli lagi Yixing sakit kek, atau dia bakal marah balik sekalipun. Jelas lah gue marah, dia sakit tapi tetep harus pergi syuting. Kalau udah kayak gini siapa yang mau gue salahin? Ya paling bisa salahin diri gue sendiri yang egosi karena tega ninggalin Yixing disana. Waktu itu...

Kadang gue suka jahat dengan menghasut Yixing buat ninggalin perusahaan juga, tapi gue nggak mau egois untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ini adalah cita-cita Yixing, mimpi Yixing untuk bahagiain kedua orang tuanya, masa gue mau menghancurkan itu semua demi hubungan yang hina ini. _Please_ , gue juga masih punya nyokap yang harus gue bahagiain.

'Sshhh... Yifan, jangan mulai! Ini tuntutan oke, aku nggak mau bikin kecewa semua orang. Aku sakit karena kesalahan aku sendiri, jadi biar aku yang menyelesaikannya' Jelas Yixing dengan bijak dan gue cuma bisa manggut-manggut.

"Oke, oke, tapi kalau keadaan kamu memburuk jangan halangin aku buat datengin kamu!"

'Fan-'

"Nggak menerima penolakan!"

Yixing menghela nafas pasrah, gue pun tersenyum menang sambil tertawa kecil.

'Kamu besok ke London?' Tanya Yixing setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Ya, kamu mau titip oleh-oleh apa?"

'Nggak, yang penting kamu jaga kesehatan dan pulang dengan selamat' Ujarnya lembut.

Entahlah gue rasa teleponan kali nggak ada sesi adu mulut dan saling mengumpat, mungkin karena Yixing lagi kurang sehat jadi dia malas untuk memulai. Padahal gue kangen cekikikan bareng dia.

"Kamu juga hati-hati besok ke Singapore. Aku titip salam buat yang lain dan salam spesial buat yang mau ulang tahun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin"

'Oh, kirain salam spesialnya buat aku' Nada suaranya terdengar sewot.

Gue tertawa "Kamu bukan cuma salam spesial, tapi salam cinta yang paaaaaling spesial" Kata gue dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat seolah Yixing ada di hadapan gue.

Kalaupun ada, pasti dia mencibir 'Huh gombal'

Ya, dia memang selalu bilang begitu.

"Tukang gombal begini yang penting punya pacar, nggak jomblo kayak sobat kamu itu" Kata gue sambil berguling terlungkup.

'Luhan kan belajar gombalnya sama kamu, pantes dia jomblo. Kamu cuma beruntung karena aku mau hihihi'

Gue langsung mendengus ketika Yixing cekikikan.

"Istirahat sana, katanya mau syuting" Nada gue terdengar menyebalkan.

'Nggak iklas gitu si ngomongnya'

"Jelas lah, aku hawatir. Pokoknya kalau nanti kita udah nikah kamu diem aja di rumah, biar aku yang kerja, aku yang cari nafkah"

'Enak aja! Jangan samain aku sama ibu rumah tangga dong. Aku juga mau kerja! Ngapain aku di rumah. Bersih-bersih, nyuci baju, masak, nyetrika? Memangnya aku pembantu. Urusin pekerjaan rumah sendiri-sendiri, AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!' Cerocos Yixing panjang lebar dengan kalimat penuh penekanan dibagian akhir.

Gue cuma bisa mangap-mangap dengerin cerocosannya. Mungkin di seberang sana udah sepi makanya Yixing berani teriak-teriak. Lihat, cerewetnya aja mirip ibu-ibu begitu kok. Dasar laki jadi-jadian hahaha...

"Iya nyonya Wu..." Jawab gue malas karena nggak tau musti ngomong apa lagi.

Dan Yixing masih sedikit-sedikit mengumpat gara-gara gue panggil nyonya hahaha.

Perasaan baru gue bilang kalau perbincangan kali ini sepi karena nggak ada sesi adu mulut, saling mengumpat, eh sekarang malah kejadian. Nggak papa lah, kangen juga denger cerocosan Yixing sampe bibirnya itu monyong-monyong minta di kelamutin.

'Udah, aku lapar mau makan' Ujar Yixing setelah cape marah-marah.

"Yaudah, sana makan terus istirahat. Jaga kesehatan ya, besok kamu juga harus terbang ke Singapore. Please kasih kabar kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku sayang banget sama kamu Xing" Gue terdengar melankonis. Yixing pun terkekeh.

'Iya sayang, iya... '

"Oke, selamat istirahat. Love you"

'Love you too sayang'

Sambunganpun terputus.

Gue menghela nafas sambil mendudukan diri, rasanya lega kalau sudah tau kondisi Yixing. Biarpun dia selalu bilang nggak papa, tapi kenyataanya berbeda. Dia hanya nggak mau mengecewakan banyak orang, bahkan sampai dia lupa kalau kondisinya memburuk. Apa gue punya alesan buat tidak mencintai orang seperti Zhang Yixing? Gue merasa jadi orang paling beruntung karena dicintai orang seperti dia.

Zhang Yixing, _love you so much_.

 **A/N : Aahhh... Kangen nulis FANXING lagi, dan akhirnya nemu ide iyuh ini. Maaf kalau kurang puas atau terlalu buru-buru, karena cuma ide ini yang lewat dipikiran gue hehehe...Gue ambil ide ini dari kejadian kemarin pas Yixing masuk rumah sakit. Sedih plus kesel liat Yixing begitu. Abis dia bandel si, pasti jarang istirahat dan makannya kurang teratur, tapi tetep aja syuting sana sini. Ya terus gue mau nyalahin siapa coba? Salahin ajalah si Yifan itu, memang dia yang harus disalahkan atas semua ini HAHAHAHA... Oke, buat yang syudah baca mohon reviewnya yah, gue tahu lo orang yang jujur :D**


End file.
